Glory and Gore
by Amelia Mikaelhey
Summary: Sigrid Mikaelson prefers to be called Siggy and also prefers girls but that's besides the point. She is the youngest member of the Mikaelson family. She comes to New Orleans with her brother Elijah to try and find their half brother Niklaus but what they find shocks the whole Mikaelson clan and may just change the family forever.
1. Characters

Sigrid Mikaelson (16):

Sigrid Mikaelson prefers to be called Siggy and also prefers girls but that's besides the point. She is the youngest member of the Mikaelson family. She comes to New Orleans with her brother Elijah to try and find their half brother Niklaus.

Siggy had always known that she liked girls even when she was human and her and Elida Stormheard would play kiss chase when they were meant to be getting supplies for the village.

All bar one of her siblings accepted her. When her eldest brother Finn found out he was disgusted, he called her all of the names under the sun resulting in him being daggerd by Klaus.

Siggy had a brief fling with Bonnie Bennett in mystic falls after she was un- daggered.

She has only been daggerd once and it lasted for eighty six years. Klaus daggered her because she wanted to see the world and her brother wouldn't let her go.

Siggy Mikaelson may be the youngest original but she can be just as bad as her siblings.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Mississippi River, 300 years ago

The boat was deadly quite as the climbed on board.

"Where the hell is everyone?" one man asked as he carried his lantern in front of him.

"Deserted, which makes everything in the hold legally forfeit. Take what suits you" the man behind him replied.

"What do you make of that?" the man with the lantern asked as he motioned towards the two coffins that lay in front of them.

"Open it up!" he ordered and the man with the lantern followed. He opened the lid of the first coffin.

Kol Mikaelson lay still, the blue veins protruded out of his skin as the dagger in his chest kept him in his magical slumber, one that his elder brother Niklaus sent him too.

"What the hell" the man mumbled once they peaked into the coffin to see the young man with a dagger pierced through his chest.

The lid of the coffin fell closed when one of the men was taken from behind. The two remaining men looked around to see no culprit for their friend's sudden disappearance.

One man tried to escape up the stairs but was grabbed by an unknown force and lifted up onto deck.

"Hello" a sickly sweet voice spoke out to the last man – the man with the lantern.

Rebekah Mikaelson stood in her elegant gown which would no doubt be replaced as soon as they docked. She whipped her mouth with a pale handkerchief one that had her initials written on them.

"Hmm, lovely to see such a handsome face after a long journey" she said wistfully. She looked over the man's shoulder

"Can I eat him brother?"

"I would rather you don't" the man with the lantern jumped and turned to see a handsome man, one that gave him a charming smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"There is no need to be afraid" Elijah said "You will do exactly as I say" he looked the man deep into his eyes compelling him "You will remember nothing" the man repeated it

"We have had a very long journey, were unfortunately we lost all of our crew. Therefore I would ask you kindly to transport our belongings to the shore"

"What hell demons are you?" the man asked.

A new voice cut in before either of her siblings could answer.

"Where vampires sweetheart" Sigrid Mikaelson sat on top of the coffin her elder brother Finn resided in. her dress much the same as her older sisters was nearly hanging off of her, the blood dripping from her chin clued the man into the fact that she was the one that killed many of his friends yet he could not help but be entranced by her.

Sigrid continued "The original vampires. Sigrid, Rebekah, Elijah, our brothers Kol and Finn" she tapped the coffin she sat on in a mock fashion "May Kol rest in piece"

"You saving the best till last, little sister?" a new male voice interrupted the young blonde girl.

She huffed "and our half-brother Niklaus"

Each of the siblings looked up at Niklaus who much like Sigrid had blood smothered on his lips. He gave them a toothy smile.

"Ignore him he's a beast" Rebekah said.

Niklaus laughed and dropped the body of the man he took onto the deck. The body landed in front of Rebekah, none of the siblings even batting an eyelid as it dropped.

"We fled Europe and survived the seas, would you rather I arrived on our new homeland hungry?"

"Niklaus your manors as always are without equal" Elijah said, he gave a small smile to the man with the lantern "So would you be so kind as too tell us where we have landed"

The man stuttered "The French colony of Louisiana, of the shore of a new land named New Orleans"

"Thank you so much" Elijah made his way to the stairs but turned back at the last minute "Oh I do recommend you find yourself further assistants with the luggage. My sincere apologies" he said as he finally walked up the stairs.

It was then that the man with the lantern noticed that the rest of the siblings were gone, it was then that he noticed the bodies of his friends scattered throughout the room. Each of them killed in a gruesome way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sigrid's POV:

"So what brings you two to the big easy?" the barmaid asked as she set down Elijah's drink and set down my coke – Elijah's request.

"We used to live here" he replies

"Really when?" I take a sip of my coke.

"Oh feels like a hundred years ago" I choke on my coke causing the barmaid to hand me a tissue and for Elijah to give me an amused look.

"I just moved here myself, what brought you two back?"

"Well our brothers here somewhere. I'm afraid he has got himself into a bit of a bind"

"You say that likes it's a common occurrence"

"Well he's complicated" Elijah mused "Defiant, Ill mannered"

"Temperamental" I interrupted

"We don't share the same father" Elijah informs her "It's never bothered us. He resents it deeply. Never felt like we belong, so told he has a long history of getting in to trouble"

The barmaid nodded "And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it, what kind of bine is your brother in?"

"He believes that there are people in this town conspiring against him"

"Wow. Narcissistic and paranoid"

I raise my eyebrows and she seems to back track "Sorry. Bar tender with a grad degree in phycology. Total clique"

"Listen Camille, were looking for someone who might know about our brothers problem. She works here Jane Ann Deveraux. Do you know where we could find her?" I ask getting her attention on me.

"No but I might know who might"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde barmaid led us to the leader of a tour. Elijah and I kept to the shadows following the tour and waiting for an opportunity to talk to her and get her on her own.

She stopped at one of the older shops and most of the tour went inside to shop around.

The lady turned in a circle "Are you going continue following me or do you want to talk?" she faced us.

"Talk" I said and she focused on me "to be honest it's been a pain in the arse to follow you around"

"I'm guessing your Sigrid?" I give her a toothy smile.

"Well done" I clap and give her a thumbs up one which earns me a glare from the frizzy haired women.

"You know who we are?" Elijah asks

"An original vampire always wears a suit" she looks at me "and one whose mouth is bigger than her head"

I fist pump into the air "YES! That is what I pride myself on, I'm glad that it comes across"

She ignores me "Your family is legendary amongst the witches, especially with your brother back in town"

"Well Niklaus is here because he believes someone is conspiring against him. A witch named Jane Anne Deveraux"

"Well if he is looking for Jane Anne he's a little late"

"Are you telling us she is dead?" I ask, he eyes flicker to me for the briefest of seconds before meeting Elijah's again.

"Come on" she nods her head to the side. "Her sister Sophie is going to want to talk to you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candles were lane out around the body of who I am assuming was Jane Anne. A women clung to her crying.

Numerus witches stood round the body each holding a candle for their fallen witch.

"That's Jane Anne?" Elijah asks

"Yeah" the women whispers

"Laid out here for anyone to find" I mumbled

"The only people that come round here are the witches. Now her sister has come to take her body. Her spirt cant rest until it's been entered into the cemetery"

"Please tell me that our brother had nothing to do with this" my brother pleaded

She shakes her head "No, Jane Anne died because she got caught doing magic"

I take a step closer to her. Confusion clouding my features "What do you mean got caught doing magic"

Before she could answer a whistle sounded in the distance.

"You want to know who killed Jane Anne, your about to have a look at Marcel in action"

Marcel, our Marcel?

"The vampire Marcel?" Elijah asks

"Things have changed since your family lived here. Marcel has changed"

Suddenly vampires jumped down from the buildings.

"I'm asking you stay hidden. If Marcel finds out we brought the originals to town my people will be slaughtered"

We look at each other and both move up onto the balcony above.

"Well, well well what do we have here?" a man that my older sister once loved walked up to the witches. "I got to tell you Sophie this street corner is not proving to be the luckiest for your family tonight" the vamps bared the fangs at the witches "Not half an hour ago I had to teach your sister a little lesson"

"Were putting her to rest Marcel. Leave us alone" Jane Anne's sister said

"I never said you could move the body, matter of fact I left her here to send a message. My rules state that witches can't practise magic in the quarter, yet a little birdie told me that Jane Anne was cooking something magically delicious"

I watched from the side-lines as the boy that was raised as a Mikaelson taunted the witches "oh while I have you quick Q&A, my old friend the hybrid Klaus just happened to turn up out of the blue. Looking for oh yeah Jane Anne. Any idea why?"

Sophie shook her head "I don't know, witches don't get involved with vampire business"

"That would be pretty stupid, that's for sure" he steps closer to the distort witch "tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up that famous gumbo keep those tourists happy" he looks at his vampire lackeys "Take the body"

"Marcel!"

"I'm going to hold on to your sister's body, until you remember why Klaus is here"

"Marcel, please! Her body won't be at peace"

He waves his hand in the air "Not my problem" he sang as he walked off with the remains of Jane Anne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked next to Elijah as he informed our sister about Marcel.

"You mean to tell me after all these years Marcel is alive and well"

I placed my hands in the pockets of my hoodie as he talked to Rebekah. Most of the conversation I drowned out due to the bitterness I felt for my sister at that moment.

Family stick together that is what I have always been told ever since I was little, I even remember my father saying that once. Niklaus has done some horrible things to us, all of us but she acts as if she is the only one affected by Niklaus and it makes me so mad, so I am icing her out. Normally when one of us ice each other out it last a week at the most but I am determined to get my way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elijah went over to get Sophie as I wait outside the restaurant she works at.

Elijah nods his head to follow him and the witch and she leads us to a cemetery. She opens the gate and walks through but a sudden force stops both Elijah and I from entering.

"This is sacred ground, which means vampires need an invite to enter"

I narrow my eyes at her "but since I'm desperate, come on in, we can talk freely here"

"Then I suggest you talk" Elijah demands "What did you sister want with Niklaus"

"Isn't it obvious, we have a vampire problem and we need help? Marcel has an army backing him the witches have been trying to fight back but we haven't had much luck. Until my sister met a girl, a werewolf passing through the quarter from a small town in Virginia. She had a special connection with your brother"

"What sort of connection?" Elijah asks

I slap his back "She means they shagged Elijah"

Sophie looks at me and nods "One thing led to another and now the special werewolf girl, she's pregnant and the father of that baby is your brother Klaus"

I let out a little laugh "That's impossible"

"Nothing's impossible, especially when it comes to your brother think about it, they call him the hybrid right"

Sophie turns and shouts over her shoulder "Bring her out!"

A girl led by three witches walked over to us, I could smell the mutt on her.

If she didn't shag my brother I'd do her.

She looks at Elijah and I "Who the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Who the hell are you?"

Elijah moves forward and looks at Sophie "Give us a moment please"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, have they been holding you here against your will?" The candles lighting up the dim tomb.

The werewolf had her legs drawn up, she played with her fingers "They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me. And they did all these" she waved her hands about "Weird witchy tests. Not that I understand how this could happen. I mean, vampires are dead. They can't have children!"

I snort, shaking my head "Trust me wolfy I don't understand it either" the girl shouts me a glare and raise my hands in surrender.

"Perhaps if you knew our brothers story, it might explain how this is possible" Elijah cuts in, he takes a seat next to the wolf girl.

I raise my finger and rub my chin "Perhaps you could also explain to me, I mean I know all about Klaus seedy history but even I'm still confused"

He moves his hands towards the girls head causing her to recoil.

"What are you doing?" her eyebrows drawn up.

"Relax. If you open your mind to me, I can show you" she allows Elijah to touch her head, and they both close their eyes.

"Great" I mutter looking around the tomb "Just leave me here, in this creepy ass tomb"

Elijah speaks up "In the beginning, our family was human… a thousand years ago, now"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come sister, Henrik our brothers are fighting again" Rebekah claims happily above us. Henrik and I were out busying ourselves with our daily chores when Rebekah interrupted us.

Henrik grins as he grabs my hand and drags me after Rebekah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus cries out alerting my family in our hut. Kol grips my hand as we approach the body of our little brother, who Klaus was crying over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father what are you doing?" he ignores me, gripping my hair in a fistful and forcing my head down onto one of the village girls bleeding arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sicking sound of bones cracking and rubbing together filled the night air as Elijah, father and I turned the corner to see Klaus on the floor in unbelievable pain.

His long hair was mattered with thick red blood, his eyes wide as the tears streamed down them, and his mouth hung open with fangs longer then our vampire ones.

"Niklaus!" Elijah shouts as I stand frightfully behind him.

"What is happening to me?" Elijah attempts to run to him only to be held back by our father.

"Don't" he spat, looking at Klaus in disbelief

"Father! It hurts!"

"Father we have to help him!" I try to get out of his grip but it becomes stronger as he glares down at the boy crying out for him.

"He's a beast, an abomination"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He wasn't just a vampire" Elijah brings me back to the present, and I look up at the understanding werewolf

"He was also a werewolf. That's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life"

"Niklaus was the work of our mothers shameful activities with a local werewolf" I but in, moving to stand behind my brother.

"Our father was beyond angry, he felt betrayed. So he forced our mother to supress Klaus werewolf side, denying him any connection to his true self"

"Your dad was a dick" the werewolf said causing me to bark out a laugh and nod my head in agreement

"He still is, love"

The werewolf reached her hand out to Elijah "Hayley, by the way. You should probably know my name id you're goanna tell me you whole life story. I mean, I know yours. You family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho… who I slept with. Classic me"

"You should see who I've slept with" I wink at her, reaching my hand out "Siggy, the beautiful Mikaelson. Nice to meet you" she gingerly shook my hand.

Elijah interrupts once again "I cannot excuse his behaviour, but you must understand, when our father hunted him – hunted us – for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy. He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself.

"I'm glad you feel that way" The witch Sophie from before enters the tomb "Because we need your help"

"And what is that you need our help with?" I cross my arms over my chest, looking over at the young witch who I could just so easily snap her pretty neck.

"And what has it to do with this young women?" Elijah added

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming" the witch replies

My amusement for the situation rose up as I snorted at her "Niklaus doesn't like rules"

"That's why I brought you two here. Marcel drove the werewolf's out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighbourhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one had to know about the newest member of the original family"

I uncross my arms "That sounds a lot like blackmail, love and I don't do well when people threaten my family" Before I could move forward Elijah grabs my arm, holding me back.

"I'm desperate" she pleads

"Sounds it"

Elijah turns me away from the witch and looks me in my eyes "Looks like we have our work cut out for us"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I watch as Klaus leans over the balcony, looking over the streets of New Orleans. He sighed, flexing his fingers.

"Evening, Elijah. Siggy didn't expect you to be here"

"You know I can't say no to a free trip, one might I add that Elijah is paying for"

He turns giving me an amused smile before focusing his attention on Elijah.

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise"

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with us" Elijah motioned with his head towards the door on the balcony.

Klaus shakes his head "I'm not going anywhere, not until I find out who is conspiring against me"

I step forward "I believe we have found that out for you brother, now come along Klausy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No" a laugh escapes his mouth "it's impossible"

"I said the same thing myself" Elijah inputs

"This is a lie. You are all lying" he points at each of us, making sure to glare at the young werewolf girl "Vampires cannot procreate!"

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes" Sophie stared my brother straight in the eye trying to get across that she was not afraid of him, but she seemed to have forgotten that we could hear her heart beat. The heart beat that seemed to be going 100mph. I smirked showing her my pearly whites much like a shark would before devouring its pray, her heart rate sped up once she looked at me, but she was determined to not let me get under her skin.

"YOU HAVE BEEN WITH SOMEONE ELSE. Admit it!" Klaus explodes, thrusting his finger out towards the girl, a look of disbelieve crossed her face.

"Hey! I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?"

"She has a point, Klaus" I point out, ignoring the look of annoyance that he gave me.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them save. Or we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress" Sophie warns

"What did you just say" I step forward, a menacing smile spreading up onto my cheeks.

Elijah holds his arm out stopping me from going any further "Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself"

The witch shakes her head "No" her arms spread out wide, waving around "Not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules"

My eyes go comically wide and I let out a short whistle "Oh~" I chuckle "I wouldn't have said that if I was you"

Elijah and I both look to Klaus, awaiting his reaction "How dare you command me" Here it comes "Threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weakness. This is a pathetic deception. I won't hear any more lies"

"Brother, just listen. Please" I whisper, I nod with my head towards the young werewolf girl and I could almost imagine the heartbeat that Klaus was listing too.

His tear filled eyes scan Elijah and I before turning to the witches and the wolf "Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" He doesn't look at any of us as he leaves the strange group of supernatural creatures in the tomb. A coven of witches quite as they consider their options. A werewolf scared for not only herself but the life growing inside of her. Two vampire siblings both worried about what their brother would do and hurt that he would so quickly dismiss a possible family member a new hope.

"Screw this. I'm out of here!" Hayley announces but before she could even think about making a move Elijah interrupts.

"No one touches the girl. I'll fix it" he turns to me "Stay here with her. Keep an eye on the witches"

 **Q &A**

 **BloodyAvenger21 - Nice I love Siggy; she's brash and charismatic and she shagged Bonnie perfect! Also her thoughts on Haley nice! Can't wait for more til than fair winds and good vibes.**

Thank you so much!

 **Savily- Nice I like it! Do you know who the girl in the picture is or is it just a random model?**

Thank you! and the girl in the picture is an actress called stefanie scott

 **Summer Jackson- Love this cant wait for an update**

Thank you! :)

 **JimmyHall24- I hold a grudge like no other.. so I would definitely want to stake Klaus. & I'll favorite it.. because femslash. More rare than gold in some fandoms.**

Me too haha! :) and too true!

 **whitedwarf- Well, colour me intrigued! More please:)**

Sure thing! :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

I watch the witches move around the tomb. Hayley fidgets next to me, her thumbs fiddling with the bottom of her top.

"It's gonna be okay" I whisper. Hayley turns to face me "Elijah will convince Klaus"

I tune into the witches conversation. "Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done" Huh baby Marcel a problem? Who'd of thought it.

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" The elder witch asked with a look of disbelief etched onto her aging face.

Sophie shakes her head "They aren't just any vampires, Anges. Their the originals"

The elder witch Agnes glances at me "What makes you think you can control the hybrid?"

I stifle a laugh control Klaus, yeah good luck with that one witch bitch.

"She can't" The stern British voice that belonged to my elder brother sounded out by the door "I'm not entirely certain that i can, either. But now that your coven had drawn him here. I have a quick question" He raises his finger "Whats to stop my brother from killing you all instantly"

the young witch takes a needle from the table beside her, she shows the needle to both Elijah and i before pricking her finger with the sharp object.

"Ow!" we turn to see the werewolf grasp at her hand, its is only then that i smell the blood coming from her hand.

"What the hell?" She mumbles

"The spell my sister preformed, the one that got her killed" Sophie started. As she talked to Elijah i step over to Hayley. "You alright?"

She nods, rubbing the dried blood off of her hand "What ever happens with Nik. Elijah and i will protect you and the baby" She nods again but a grateful look passes on her face.

"You would dare threaten an Original?" we got pulled back into the conversation.

"I have nothing to lose" She waves her arms "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind"

Elijah nods over at me, and after checking on Hayley we walk out.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"He's willing to give up everything" Elijah states. We stand on the pavement next to some tea shop, me with a board face and Elijah with one hand in his pocket and the one holding his phone next to his ear.

"Come on Elijah" I could hear her splash about in the tub "Does that really surprise you"

"I already see it. He's spiralling" I scoff, interrupting" I scoff, interrupting him.

"It's Nik, of course he's spiralling, and he's a psychotic maniac"

"Tell her to shut up" The wiry voice of my sister sounded out from the phone.

"Tell her yourself" I mutter

"Enough, you two. Stop bickering like children.

I turn away to hide my face which no doubt looks like the face of a scolded child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcel clutches his phone tight "You find him, and then you call me. Don't worry. I know how to deal with Klaus"

"Huh" I scratch my chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "I don't think anyone really knows how to deal with Klaus"

Marcel gives us a forced smile "Elijah and Sigrid Mikaelson"

The vampires loyal to Marcel stand up, ready to fight us if need be.

Marcel waves them off "No. I got it. It's all good"

"it's time we have a chat" Elijah motions to a table nearby. We take a seat.

"Well if you're going to talk, talk. I got things to do" He shrugs his shoulders, looking around the bar.

I lean forward, my elbows supporting my upper body "somebody's gotten confident" I give him a predatory smile "I can change that"

He swallows hard before placing a smile on his face "Let's just get this over with"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"Oh my, you have grown quite confident over the centuries" Elijah muses, he straightens his suit, making sure it is immaculate.

"Ickle Marcel has grown up" I tease, relishing in the glare I receive from said man.

"Me?" Marcel asked with a scoff "I'd say it's you and your siblings who got cocky, coming into my town" he grits his teeth "Like you own the place" his hands grip the table tightly.

"Well we did own the place once"

"Own it" I clarify "we ruled it" I pause, leaning back in my seat "but the one thing we could never do was control those annoying witches. How do you do it?"

Marcel grins "You know your brother asked me the same question. I'll give you the same answer. Everything in the quarter is my business. Klaus comes to my town all nice and friendly, then starts looking down his nose at everything I have done, like its some cheap knock off of one of his dumb paintings. Then he gets all pissed off like a little bitch and bites one of my guys"

Elijah smiles "well, I do apologise for Klaus behaviour. I assume you know that the bite will kill your friend. Of course, Niklaus blood would cure him"

I hold back a laugh at the dumbfound expression on Marcels face.

"What?"

"Yes" Elijah straightens his tie "apparently there blood of a hybrid can cure a werewolf bite, quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in negotiation"

"What kind?"

"Simple, return the body of the witch Jane-Anne. Allow her people to put her to rest"

Marcel narrows his eyes in suspicion "what do you care about the witches?"

"Well" I get his attention "That's our business, isn't it?"


End file.
